Talk:Avatar of Lyssa
Extra damage - untyped, armor-ignoring? Kessel 05:51, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Bonus damage, according to recent thoeries is always armor ignoring. --Theeth (talk) 06:30, 1 August 2006 (CDT) One word: OW. Even against wars, I think their attack skills still count with this skill, making this very nasty indeed. Healing Signet's gonna get owned so hard by this... Bye bye healing signet *crys*--Coloneh 20:09, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Lion's Might 209.34.210.143 20:19, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::The additional damage is untyped, the armour loss in healing signet doesnt matter. (Terra Xin 03:35, 19 November 2006 (CST)) :::The base damage stacked with the bonus still adds up to quite a lot when healing sig is being activated.. -[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 23:55, 28 November 2006 (CST) In PvE this could be ownage if you used it with something like flurry. Best Avatar for someone who has good healing backup. +50 dmg wow. --Spura 11:42, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::I have a better name for this skill.....Avatar of Death =/ I slap on my mysticism hood when I activate it to get the full damage/duration and damn...it's just brutal. I was hitting torment creatures for 100-200dmg. When I run into large mobs, I just start button mashing Mystic/Eremite's sweep and I see lots of large yellow numbers =) P A R A S I T I C 02:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :: I saw the boss using this skill Me and a guildmate were off training heros and we found her and her army in kournua "Acolyte of lyssia" is the name and shes in a fort full of Kournian footsoildiers just west of the cemitary mission place. She unlike normal dervishes can maintain the form indefinately... Spooked the hell out of my guildies and me too when she ripped 300hp off me when I was casting MS on her. :::She actually cant maintan it forever. but her (and the other acolytes) have VERY high mysticism so they only have like a 15 second downtime.--Coloneh RIP 22:41, 27 November 2006 (CST) Boss not there Went outside to that fort several times and each time it was completely empty. Could it be a bug? :I was elite capping with my Dervish and she was there. There was some mention to having to have completed the Venta Cemetery mission, but the last mission I've completed was Consulate Docks (and not Venta Cemetery), so that's false, (unless it's been changed to that way.) Zaboomafoo 10:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Consulate docks is before Venta Cemetery. If anyone in your party has completed Venta Cemetery the Acolyte will not be there to capture it. 65.5.228.114 22:54, 30 October 2006 (CST) I finished Venta Cemetary and went to cap the skill AFTER I finshed that mission. She spawned right where the page says it. :This bug was fixed last night in the update, "Fixed a bug that made it impossible for some players to capture the “Avatar of Lyssa” skill." — Gares 11:51, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I noticed that it states it is much easier to capture that skill during the "And a Hero Shall Lead them" mission, this is false, once you step close to the fort, siege attacks will destroy the party within seconds. - Loop Chain with... Ok. Um. I'm looking for some mad IAS, preferably of the derv style, and enchantment lengthening. Debating Blessed Aura, though that won't work if we need to go warrior secondary for the IAS. The +10 energy basically means that energy won't be a problem for the first couple skills/spells/whatever. And yes, this is what Armond looks like when he's found a great skill that could be made godly. Anyone got any ideas? --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Blessed Aura is divine favour, monk primary attribute. Heart of Fury is ok, not great though. Energy management over consumption! — Skuld 02:42, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Shoot. You'd think I'd know that, what with all the 55s I play. Well... I go check skills quick references then. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:44, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Well, generally most skills will end before an IAS does. I'd say scrap the IAS and go for fast attacks... something like Twin Moon Sweep, Mystic's Sweep, then Eremite's Attack. For long casts, you can probably pull them all off before the cast is done if you time it right. It'll likely be more effective than an actual IAS, but cost slightly more energy. --Kit Engel 21:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::All of them really need enchantments to work well, though. I suppose the typical "enchant-spam derv" modified with attack skills and this elite would work well, though... --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:33, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::Clearly you use this elite with zealous daggers, heart of fury and mystic vigour. --Ckal Ktak 13:29, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Just wondering, but like all avatars. Avatar of Lyssa has a down time of just about a minute. If I'm going to be dependent on this skill's ability, such that I'm using IAS along with it, does anyone know what is to be done with the down time? This is why i hate avatar elites, but only if your build totally depends on it to deal good damage. Trace 20:12, 8 January 2007 (CST) Eternal Aura =D ~I lurk in the night, biding my time...the waffles will prevail! 21:21, 22 June 2007 (CDT) confirm? I left the note about it being easier to cap during the quest, it says it is 'maybe' easier to cap. It either is or isn't. Xeon 06:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I see no reason why it shouldn't be. I've gone far past that quest on my derv, though. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:43, 8 December 2006 (CST) Res sig This is a very popular skill for PvP - I think the notes section should point out that this form is good against it. Same with heal sig. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:17, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Doesn't seem to work in PvE, e.g. against Kournans around the Avatar of Balthazar. Korel 11:28, 22 February 2007 (CST) Energy Isn't it +20 energy? I've been using this form for the past 2 days and I'm pretty certain it's +20. 88.203.43.68 07:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Game updates -Ichigo724 07:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Its temporary skill change, see Game updates --Master of shadows 07:46, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Nah, this one's permanent. 71.121.148.108 05:52, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::See the dates on the comments. --Fyren 05:57, 5 February 2007 (CST) When this Form ends, when the energy gain of +20 (was +10 before change) is subtracted from your remaining energy. The part I don't read about anywhere is that this will put your energy into the negative if you don't have 20 energy left. I've experience that myself pretty often: after the form ends, my energy stays on 0 for at least several seconds, while I DO have 3 pips of energy regen. Disconnected 19:13, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :You should report that to ANet. Looks like this skill ignores the "if energy < 0 then energy = 0" line. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:41, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::It's normal. If you use a +30 energy set, use the energy, then change to a normal energy set, your energy will carry to the negatives. The only thing that doesn't carry into negatives is edenials skills like energy burn. The reasoning is simple. If it does not carry into negatives, you can use a +51 energy set, cast lots of spells, change to a -10 energy set, clear all the negative energy, then switch back to 51 energy set to cast. That's not going to be fair, is it? --Silk Weaker :::Oh. Okay then. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:28, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Interaction with interrupts? How does this stack with interrupts (not with easily interruptable). Does the bonus damage still happen or not? Enigma 16:56, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 19:11, 4 April 2007 (CDT) bah I wish this worked with spells too. :c :It Does. The term Skill is anything different from a normal attack. this can be spells, healing skills, ranged/ melee attack skills and even signets!--Zyc 17:28, 14 May 2007 (CDT) will the extra damage trigger if i cast a spell, say eternal aura? 1rv Refrain from breaking it further, kthx. Discuss here. –Ichigo724 20:50, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Discuss what? It's factual information that call to torment has no activation and therefore does not trigger the bonus damage. Even more so, monsters stop using any skills after using Call to Torment, so the bonus will never trigger until they are either dead of dupped themselves. As such, Avatar of Lyssa has absolutely not advantages against monsters using that skill (that also applies to all the other avatars to a lesser extent). --Theeth (talk) 21:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Other people have noted that they count as activating a skill during that 5 second period. I'd suggest that everyone do a test to see if this is correct rather than reverting using only untested theory. --Kale Ironfist 21:27, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::Fine, I'll take screenshots with my dervish then. --Theeth (talk) 21:33, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::::This is taken with 10 mysticism and rank 4 lightbringer, using a pepermint scythe (non-customized 10-10), so I should be doing (10(scythe) + 35(lyssa)) * 1.20 (lightbringer) * 2 (call to torment) = 108 dmg but, as you can see, it is only doing 24 dmg (10 * 1.20 * 2). Since the Call to Torment page was wrong about this too, I'll go update it. thumb --Theeth (talk) 22:57, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Moreover, while the calculations done in my previous reply do not take into account armor ratings and difference between target levels and weapon attribute levels (needed for damage calculations), I have another screenshot that shows 16 dmg instead of 24, so it can be assumed that that last one was a critical (approximately sqrt(2) away from the other). --Theeth (talk) 23:14, 8 April 2007 (CDT) AoE I think ANet fails. I was farming Exuro Flatus and decided to bring Lyssa as my elite instead of Reaper's Sweep. Immediately the madness titans started scattering whenever I hit them when they were using a skill. I have this theory that the bonus damage from this skill counts as AoE, at least when used with a scythe. Anyone got a better way to test this? --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:03, 22 June 2007 (CDT) If you use heart of holy flame while in this form, will the bonus damage double against undead? 81.79.88.97 14:50, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Bonus damage is always untyped, so I'd say not. But I could be wrong, so do test it if you feel like it. Lord of all tyria 14:53, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Tested using peppermint scythe and the bonus damage DID double. AT 13 mysticism my regular attacks were doing 12 dmg, and 100 dmg verses undead activating skills. 84.65.1.211 06:29, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Bug While ABing i used the Avatar of Lyssa and it was just cast before i died and i died WHILE still in the form of Lyssa. You still fight the same its just you use it in the Avatar of Lyssa skin. :What? Clay85 00:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think what he's saying is that he experienced a bug wherein it was cast immediately before he died, so due to the slight delay of assuming the visual avatar form it appeared after his actual death and stayed with him after he died, and was resurrected, despite not currently maintaining the enchantment on himself. Furthermore, it appears that this change was purely visual and had no impact on gameplay. Avatar ownage So I was wondering, is this the new biggest avatar threat with a dervish vs. dervish? :IDK, energy increse isn't realy that good for derv (as opposed to other classes RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Avatar ownage I wonder if balth will stand a chance against this, but I have seen this avatar fight before and I honestly dont notice the normal sythe attacks hitting 70s when the target Is casting a spell. So I was wondering, does the damage bonus work on all spells or attacks, chants, Ect.(That covers all proffesions attacks) :Yes, works on anything with a cast time. 222.153.229.8 14:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) "Human heroes in avatar form are comparatively smaller than humans" Does it mean "smaller than human NPCs/players (in their regular form)", or does it mean "smaller than player characters in Avatar form"? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Other bonus damage For some reason, I seem to recall long ago when this skill was first released that it was said that the bonus damage from AoL didn't stack with other bonus damage, such as from an attack skill. This is probably incorrect, but it's nagged at the back of my mind, and I'd like it to be put to rest. Hope this doesn't sound too stupid. Thanks. DancingZombies 18:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Vabbian Concept of Lyssa IIRC, Vabbian Resurrection Shrines with a Statue of Lyssa on them still show the Twin aspect, despite the fact that Vabbians revere her as the many-faced wonder that she is. Just struck me as a little, y'know, odd. [[User:Diligence|'Diligence']] 03:33, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Lyssa - The Best Avatar? Combined with Eternal Aura, Or even without it I think this is probably the best avatar. It costs 5 energy, gives a +20 energy which I find Very helpful, and since nearly every foe (past the point where you get this skill) uses a skill. With Eternal Aura you avoid recharge times, deal holy damage, and keep it up indefinitly. Link to Eternal Aura :True, I have used this avater very much, and I think it is the best by far. with eternal aura and enough mysticism(which you need for the avatar) you can also keep up Heart of Fury indefinitely. Radiant Scythe is very good for this, and energy won't be a problem if you use a zealous scythe and/or zealous sweep. Your attacks won't deal holy damage with eternal aura, for that you need Heart of Holy Flame or Aura of Holy Might. Although I like Avatar of Grenth the most, but I can't make a really good build in pve which deals an awful lot of damage.. Fleshcrawler Soban 19:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Aura of Holy Might + Reaper's Sweep + Asuran Scan. Damage in a bottle. Avatars have too little return for both their elite status and slot consumption. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC)